Power management devices are ubiquitous in today's society and help to power most of the electronic devices we use every day such as phones and laptops. Many of those electronic devices contain batteries and batteries need to be charged. However, charging a battery under less than ideal power conditions can adversely affect the life and performance of the battery. To better control the power delivered to batteries, power management devices such as buck converters have been introduced into charging circuits to help to idealize power conditions under which the battery is being charged.
Most consumer electronic devices that have a battery are designed to be portable, and consumer demand for fast and convenient battery charging solutions has increased. At the same time, device footprints have become smaller leaving less area in the footprint for power management technologies.